


Like Pieces of a Puzzle

by Herperderper



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7674055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herperderper/pseuds/Herperderper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a hunting mission, Team RWBY is ambushed by a strong Beowolf. During the hard fight, Ruby and Blake are injured. A quick little two-shot I thought up. I will finish it soon, but first I have to update my other two fics, because I am a terrible person with terrible habits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Pieces of a Puzzle

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this up when I was playing some ArmA II. I don't know why, it isn't connected to what happened at all, but here it is.

With a swing of its paw, the beowolf threw Ruby against a tree. A sickening crunch filled the air. The girl stood, leaning heavily upon the tree she had hit. I rushed to her side, leaving the Grimm to the capable hands of Yang and Weiss. As I reached the wounded leaders side, I placed my hands on Ruby’s shoulders to support her.

“Are you okay?” I questioned.

“I’m fine.” The red clad leader told me, her breathing still a little heavy. “I just got the breath knocked out of me, that’s all.”

“Oh good.” I said, relieved. “It sounded like you were hurt pretty bad.” We stood, and I helped Ruby back toward where the other two were. Near Mountain Glenn, the woods were packed with Grimm, so far the beowolf was the only one they had encountered. It had surprised them from behind as they made their way toward the abandoned city. I pulled Ruby’s arm over my shoulder to help her walk.

We pushed our way through the forest, following the sounds of Yang and Weiss fighting. Soon, we found ourselves in the abandoned city. I set Ruby down a few hundred meters away from the scene of the fight.

“Stay here. We’ll be back soon.” I told her. She nodded, settling down into the rubble. Quickly, I turned and sprinted full speed to help my other teammates. As I reached them, Yang jumped onto the Beowolf’s back, attempting to shoot it in the back of head. I pulled Gambol Shroud from its place on my back, and fired a few rounds into the Grimm to distract it. It whipped around, bellowing its anger at me. Weiss took her place beside me, throwing a glyph at the Beowolf’s feet to freeze it in place. The monster bucked, throwing Yang from its back. With a quick look at the heiress next to me, I ran in, slashing my blade across its leg. I got no reaction from the Grimm, though it did attempt to swing at me. The arm passed in the place I was not a second before, but I had already set up for another attack. A short pause, and I was slashing at the beast again.

As I passed, the Beowolf broke through the ice, and swept my legs out from under me with its foot. I landed heavily on my left side, knocking the breath out of me. Slowly, I stood, facing the black beast. Behind the ivory mask, its red eyes beamed at me. With almost no warning, its claws shot toward me, closing around my chest, but not finding their target. The shadow clone disappeared, and I fired Gambol Shroud at the Beowolf from beyond its reach. An angry roar was interrupted by a shotgun blast. Yang flew fist first into the Grimm’s chest, knocking it to the ground. A few punches later, Yang leaped behind the beast, leaving me an opening to slash at it again. The beast tried to block the blows, but to no avail. With each slash, I pushed it back, straight into Yang’s attacks. With help from Weiss, we seemed to be wearing it down, but I got sloppy. It threw an attack at me, and I knew I couldn’t block it fast enough. The claws bore down on me, and I could only hope my Aura would stop any severe damage.

Suddenly, the Beowolf roared in agony, and its arm went limp, missing me completely. Half a second later, the report of Ruby’s rifle echoed among the buildings. Another shot was heard, and soon the red-clad girl screeched in, catching the Grimm’s left arm with her scythe. With the sound of tearing flesh, the black, furry limb was separated from the rest of the beast. With an angry roar, it swept me away with its other arm. I landed near Ruby, who was still recovering from her attack. In its fury, the Grimm had thrown Yang away from itself as well. The beast punched through the damaged wall of the nearest derelict building with its good arm, pulling back with a long piece of iron re-bar. It’s eyes locked onto the still wobbly Ruby, and it threw the bar directly at her. Reacting on pure instinct, I stepped in front of her, attempting to throw her out of the way, but I was too slow.

White hot pain pierced my back, and I collapsed on top of the smaller girl. Struggling to draw a breath, I attempted to pull myself away from her, but pain blossomed again. I opened my eyes, to find her head slumped to the side, resting on the ground.

“No, please no.” I placed my hands on her cheeks, pulling her face to mine. With a cough, she opened her eyes, looking deeply into mine. “Ruby.” I rasped the pain in my lower torso increasing. We both looked down, finding the piece of re=bar connecting our two bodies. Blood was flowing freely. A whimper made me drag my eyes away from the sight. Ruby had started taking quick, yet shallow breaths.

“B-Blake… I- I-... I can’t breath!” I started to panic. Quickly I placed as much pressure on her wound as I could, but my strength was fading, and the bar was blocking my hands from fully grasping the wound.

“Shh… quiet Ruby, save your breath.” I whispered to her. “Don’t worry… It’ll be okay… “ I pulled her closer, tears running down my cheeks. I pressed a kiss onto her forehead, before the darkness closed in.

“There! Go, go, go, faster!” I dragged my eyes open to find a team of medics from Beacon. They rushed to our side, and immediately started to assess the damage.

“We’re going to have to separate them. I’m sorry ma’am, but this will hurt.” A medic told me. She wrapped her arms around my stomach, and another did the same with Ruby. With little warning, the pain spiked and I screamed in agony. With a wet noise, the bar was pulled from me, and I was placed on the ground. The female had medic started wrapping me in bandages, when I heard Ruby’s scream. Pulling myself from the medic’s grip, I crawled toward the barely conscious leader. Intertwining my fingers with her’s, I tried to comfort her, but soon I blacked out again.

*** Line Break***

I awoke in a hospital bed. My eyes were heavy, and my whole body hurt. I turned to my left, opening my eyes to find Ruby laying in a similar bed. She was hooked to various machines, and her heart monitor sounded weak. The Aura monitor showed her Aura to be at about ten percent.

“Miss Belladonna, you have awoken,” The sound of Ozpin’s voice startled me, and I turned to face him. “You have been unconscious for almost a week now, though that is normal, given your injury.” He took a sip from his mug, before stepping around my bed to stand over Ruby.

“Is she going to be okay, sir?” I asked weakly, my throat dry and sore.

“We don’t know.” He replied softly. “The bar punctured a lung, and her heartbeat has been weak ever since.” Tears started to fill my eyes again.

“It’s my fault.” I muttered. “I wasn’t fast enough.”

“Now, Miss Belladonna. If you had not been in front of her, the bar may have injured her further. You are the reason she has survived this long. Do not forget that.” After a few minutes of silence, he turned away. “I am sorry, Blake, but there is nothing further we can do. It is all up to her now.” He walked slowly out. “Good night, Miss Belladonna.”

I sat, staring at Ruby’s peaceful face, praying and hoping for her to wake.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, again, I'll finish it soon, but for now I have to worry about Ace of Aces and Heart of a Dragon. They have been ignored lately because I am a terrible human being. Sorry. Please tell me what you think of the first half, and remember to keep checking in for the ending.


End file.
